Unforgettable
by P. Hershberger
Summary: My try at the shuffle game. Please check it out!


So, I decided to try this out. Ever since I read the first one I thought it was a really cool idea. And I was kind of bored this morning. Then _Unwritten_ came on and I was inspired to try it. So here it is!

And no, I wasn't tagged. So, I really hope no one minds that I did this.

And the pairing is mostly Lilly/Joe. Although the last two are Joe/Emily.

Unwritten

Natasha Bedingfield

Unwritten

Lilly is sitting at her desk, trying to write her novel. She finds herself stuck and opens the window.

There is Joe, standing just below. Looking about to through rocks at it. She smiles and runs down to him.

"Hey Lills" he smiles. She runs to him and jumps in his arms. He spins her around as she laughs joyously.

This is what she lives for. This is her happiness. Her inspiration.

After he leaves she goes back to work. She now knows what she's writing. Thanks to Joe.

In Terms of Love

SHeDaisy

Fortuneteller's Melody

"Lilly, I love you" Joe had told her. She didn't know what to tell him. She had feelings for him in the past. But now, now it was too late. Their relationship was over. She still thought about him. Everyone said that they were destined. She had thought they were destined.

But not anymore. Joe is just her friend, one of her best. But he's not her love. At least anymore.

Now, now she's in love with someone else. Now she has him.

Everyone thought she was crazy for not taking the second chance Joe was giving her. But she couldn't. She couldn't live in her past. Now she had him. A new love. A new future. Nick was that for her.

Outta My System

Bow Wow

The Price of Fame

Joe put himself into his concerts. It was all he could do. He had to forget about her. He couldn't believe their relationship was over. He hadn't heard in weeks.

He did what he could to get over her. He went out with so many different girls. He had so many flings. He put himself into his music, to get her out of his mind.

When he found himself vulernable though, he found himself thinking about her. Waiting for her call. That's what he wanted. That was his weakness. He couldn't believe that this had happened.

His brothers tried to get him to talk about it, but he couldn't. It didn't help that Nick was dating her best friend. A constant reminder. It made it even harder to get her out.

She didn't know how she affected him either. She had no idea. She didn't know how much he regretted his mistakes. How he wanted his Lilly back.

Hold On

Jonas Brothers

Jonas Brothers

Joe couldn't stand to see her like this. She was pushing everyone away. This was tearing her apart. He had to do something for her. At the least he had to be a good friend. He had to help her overcome this. This is not an easy thing for anyone to go through. The fact that Oliver, her best friend and now ex-boyfriend betrayed her so badly. And made her an outcast. Lilly was constantly in tears. But Joe had to make sure that she held on. That she knew that there were people there to support her. That love is not entirely a bad thing. That people could love her, like him.

Never Underestimate A Girl

Vanessa Hudgens

V

Everyone laughed at her when she told them that she could win the skating competition. They wouldn't be laughing as soon as they say her skate. She smiled to herself, knowing how she would shock everyone.

She thought of her best friend. The fact that she had a secret idenity. One that was so famous, but was able to hold her own and live her own private life too. She even had a famous boyfriend, one that liked the true her for her. She was rich, famous and herself. She had her privacy.

Lilly got herself ready to kick some butt in the competition. She smiled as she was announced. She heard the cheering from her best friends and mother. They were all shocked. Joe, everyone. She was unforgettable.

Listen to Your Heart

DHT

Listen To Your Heart

She had to do this. This is what her heart was telling her. It doesn't matter what anyone else said. She loved him, but she also lost him. He still called though. It was almost like their relationship wasn't over. He still called and she always waited for it. Everyone thought she was crazy, Miley, Oliver, Joanie, her mother. But she couldn't say goodbye.

Sometimes she truly wished she could. When she say him over the headlines with all of those girls. But he'd still call, and she would answer. Her heart wouldn't let her let him go. Her heart told her that she belonged with him.

She wanted to tell him what she felt. She wanted to tell him how much she still loved him. That she never stopped loving him. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't find the courage to tell him. It's not easy to speak what's in your heart. Especially when you're in love with super rockstar, Joe Jonas, and are merely, Lilly Truscott, best friend of Hannah Montana.

One In a Million

Hannah Montana

Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus

He never expected to fall in love. Especially with her. No, no, it's not like she was hideous, or his enemy, or anything. It's just that she was always there right in front of him. She was almost like one of the guys, but she wasn't. Miley made sure of that. She was such an unique individual. She loved sports and could be a tomboy. Then she could do a complete turn around and surprise you by gushing about boys or clothes. He never thought he would meet someone so special. He had tried to find her, but he didn't. Until he finally saw her for who she truly was. A beautiful girl, with an unique personality, one of the funniest people he met. Her personality matched his so well. And she was beautiful, both on the inside and outside. With her outspoken tendencies and sparkling blue eyes. Joe Jonas was in love with Lilly Truscott.

Song In My Head

Sherwood

A Different Light

She had no idea how much she meant to him. She had no idea how many songs he had wrote were meant for her. She didn't know that she often wasn't the problem. That he started and was at fault for many of their faults. But he couldn't admit it. No, Joe Jonas couldn't admit that he had a weakness. That he had faults. So, he treated her like crap. And she always tried to apologize. Taking fault for what he started, for what he did. Until it was too late. One day she told him she had enough. That she was sorry, but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take him being gone and not hearing from him. That she had found someone else and it may be getting serious. But he couldn't let her do this. Joe Jonas couldn't lose Lilly Truscott.

Makes Me Wonder

Maroon 5

It Won't Be Soon Before Long

She couldn't remember what happened last night. Miley had had a big party for the Hannah Montana cast, inviting many of the Disney stars. She opened her eyes and slid out of bed. Her eyes were blood shot and then it all flooded back and she winced. She couldn't believe him. Her now ex, Joe Jonas, was unbelievable. She didn't know what to do. He had cheated on her, with Chelsea Staub, his costar of all people. She didn't know how to react. She loved him and wanted to be with him. She wanted to cry. But she didn't know if he was worth it. She knew she couldn't try again. She couldn't trust him anymore. She just had to get over him. She could get over this and him. After all, she was Emily Osment, everyone's best friend.

There She Goes

Sixpence None The Richer

Snow Day Soundtrack

(can be found on others too)

Joe couldn't get her out of his mind. She made him so happy. She was constantly on his mind, even if she wasn't there noticeably, she was always there. He missed her like crazy. With their busy schedules they hardly saw each other. They were both Disney stars. Plus, she liked to stay out of the limelight and he lived in it with his brothers. He talked to her whenever it was possible though. And he would space out at times, just thinking about her. Emily was absolutely amazing and unforgettable. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

So, I hope you enjoyed these! Some were definitely better than others. And comment please! That would be fantastic!


End file.
